War of the Gods
by RequiemsPhoenix
Summary: Four kingdoms are ruled by four different Kings with elements with sacred beasts, an event is about to errupt that will threaten the lives of everyone. Yaoi, Character pairings later on.
1. Prologue

Four kingdoms are ruled by four different King with elements with sacred beasts, a long time ago these beasts were separated to take care of these lands, but now 2000 years later, 4 new enemies and beasts threaten the lives of all around by trying to destroy the four sacred beasts and rule over the 4 lands, will they succeed or will the lords have something to do about it.

A/N. OK readers and viewers just to let you know this is my first fan fiction and beyblade fic. I hope my story goes well and enjoy.

Brooklyn, Crusher - 24

Bryan, Spencer, Lee, Gary - 23

Kai, Tyson, Rei, Max, Tala, Garland - 22

Hilary, Kenny, Mariah, Emily – 21

Michael, Eddie, Mystel - 20

Warnings: This fic contains Violence, Language and Yaoi so don't read if you don't like

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**War of the Gods**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue **

Thunder roared threw the dark grey skies as the rain poured heavily throughout the forest, hitting everything in site; leaves dripped of rain, trees lashed in the wind and lighting danced in the distance.

The water raged on threw the river, sending waves of water to the grounds and splashing violently onto the murky rocks.

A rumble shook in the ground as the forest continued to thrash into the storm. The rumble grew louder. The ground began shake heavily.

Loud roars and screeches sounded out the storm. The ground began the break. Boulders began to crumble and rocks shot up from the ground. A crack began to grow; snaking its way threw the grounds of trees, destroying everything in its path until.

Everything became still…

……….

Not one sound…

……….

Then

A light rumble of rocks began to shake, the wind began blow into the forest as the rumble began to tremor. Leaves flew in the air of the wind, circling the ground of which was beginning to crumble.

Suddenly a crack of light came from the ground. The light began to grow as it took up the whole forest into blindness of startling white. Then as the light dimmed, a Roar of a creature shook the area. The ground exploded of rocks and leaves

Lights shot up into the sky. Blinding lights of different colours danced a round in the sky continuing a memorizing display.

The storm began to settle as the clouds began to separate. The rain lightened as gleams of burnished gold daylight shown through the cracks of the clouds and the sound of nature sand threw the forest. The leaves glistened with rain drops and Birds began to sing their joyful tune.

The dancing lights continued to the circle the sky as the skies brightened

Suddenly the four lights clashed into each other turning into a great dazzling sphere in the air. It started to spin, faster and faster it went, the light became even greater.

Then with a loud bang two lights shot out, one colour of green which took a shape of a gigantic tortoise and the other colour of yellow which took shape of a magnificent tiger they gave two loud roars and both shot off to the opposite directions to the east and west of the worlds. The sphere in the sky continued to spin until a second bang sounded and two more lights shot out, with the colours of blue and red the sphere disappeared. The two lights took the forms of a dazzling dragon and a fiery phoenix which both gave out a luminous glow.

The two lights started to spiral against each other higher and higher into the sky until with a final roar and cry, both of the creatures shot off to the south and north in a blink of an eye.

1000B.C

Now 2000 years later….

(A/N- Well my first chapter or prologue whatever, please review and wait for the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N. OK readers am sorry I haven't posted a new chapter because I've been really busy but lazy too so enjoy!

Warnings: This fic contains Violence, Language and Yaoi so don't read if you don't like

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**War of the Gods**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Upon the snowy Kingdom of Devon Hinor, a young man stood on the balcony of the magnificent stone castle.

His two toned hair swayed among the breeze as his loose hair rested on his stoic face. His sharp gaze of his for real crimson eyes hardly bared any emotion and intimidated even the most powerful of men. Below his well sculpted cheekbones, as set of blue triangles marked each side of his pale face.

He wore a long white cape which was a sign of power made him yet more intimidating which covered the most of his back but revealed his long elegant neck along with a golden necklace. It resembled a small golden phoenix baring its wings and tail feathers and a pair of rubies for its eyes which dangled in the middle of the chain along his chest. Along with clothing he wore black cargo pants that were tucked into neatly his brown boots, his dark brown leather jacket worn over his light grey shirt and keeping his hands relatively warm was a pair or brown leather gloves with golden lining.

He peered over the kingdom which was now covered in a thick blanket of snow including the housing rooftops and busy streets of the city even in this bad of weather. He turned his gaze upon a field near the castle gates where small children no older then 10 years of age ran around chasing each other in the frost bitten field with no care what so ever, throwing balls of snow into the air at their competitors with childish glee.

The dual haired man closed his eyes and quietly listened at the various noises the kingdom made below him. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes turning his gaze back on the children with an envious look; reasons ran through his mind quickly. He was envious of their freedom to live life as happily as they were now, envious of their youth they've lived up to now and envious for their love of their childhood days. So carefree around people and not ever having to worry about anything until later on in their adult years.

This was nothing in comparison of Kai's childhood.

No, he was not raised like that as a child; his childhood was stolen from him.

He was brought up into royalty and command, Rule and Order. Kai was never happy in those days.

Now at the age of 22 years, he now ruled over the kingdom of the North (Devon Hinor), taking on the position as King or was formally known as the Great Northern King. He took on this role shortly after his father had pasted away and left him with all the responsibilities of the kingdom. He always worked at the royal court, talking with the other Lords and Riders. The Lords usually controlled what happens around the Kingdom but the Riders were much more important. The Riders were human who had a bond between a Bit-beast and they were to keep the peace between the beasts and humans together, their duty soon expanded to keeping peace and order throughout the 4 lands, among all the races and governments. Kai was a Rider himself as well as King so he was very powerful person indeed.

How he loathed the work he had to do for the kingdom, he always grew bored with the same work given even though he had one of the most intelligent minds throughout the land.

Lost in thought he then felt something cold fall on to the tip of his nose. Looking up at the dull sky, he saw Icy snowflakes fall down to the ground, each one a different shape from the next. Smiling he closed his eyes and started to enjoy the touch of the snowflakes left on his skin. It was ticklish at the touch but an enjoyable feel of winter ice.

"Though I'd love to see you die out there of frost bite, I suggest you come inside before you end up in a pile of snow" said a deep voice behind Kai

"Knowing better than to disturb me while am alone, Tala, how rude"

A red haired man with icy blue eyes stood behind the dual haired king. He wore a long white coat with lined blue sleeves which went down to the back of his knees along with a dark blue crested sweater of a white wolf, thick dark brown pants and heavy black boots. Tala viciously rubbed his hands together, putting them against his mouth to keep warm looking at Kai.

"Come inside my _King, _its freezing out here and I surprisingly bet that even Wolbourg would freeze his tail off in this weather". Kai turned around to look at Tala and raised a fine eyebrow towards the man.

"Please Tala, we've known each other since we were little kids, don't refer to me as '_your king_' like everyone else does, just call me Kai, like a normal human being"

"Okay, okay, just trying to have fun with you, not that I always do" Tala replied with a wolfish grin.

"Hn"

"Come on Kai, come inside it's mad to be outside in this weather, not which like you already are"

"Alright, if it will stop your mother like bickering" with that Kai strode along inside with Tala by his side.

After walking in silence along the halls of the castle, they stopped in front of a pair of large Oak doors. Opening the doors with a large push, it revealed a very large bedroom, literally made for a king. It had large draped king size bed with royal blue duvets and pillows. A bookcase was on one side of the bedroom, filled with thick novels and scrolls. Along side it was a leather green sofa which was most likely for sitting down and reading. Along side the other side of the room was a door leading to the marble made bathroom. Upon on side of the bedroom was a very large window with a perfect view of the kingdom in its spectacular glory. In the corner next to the window was a large desk but was well hidden behind the stacks of paper work of the towns and cities critical information of what needed to be done. The most amazing feature about this room was the ceiling baring a brilliant portrait of a dazzling half light, half fire red phoenix graciously spiralling along with a half light, half wind blue dragon in a flashing background mixed with dark blue, sparkling green, shining gold and blazing red.

Kai and Tala walked in the wooden floored room where Tala seated himself on the leathered green sofa whereas Kai decided to stand up for the matter looking up at the ceiling to the wonderfully made art piece, crossing his arms behind his back and avoiding Tala's gaze.

"Kai?"

"What is it?"

"When are you going to tell the kingdom about this sit-"

"Tala…"

Kai looked back at Tala seriously boring into the depths of Talas eyes, though Tala looked back unaffected.

sigh "Tala, the only people who know about this is you, me, Bryan and Spencer, trust me it will be a while till I tell _anything_ to the kingdom plus it won't be easy"

"Yes, but when _will _you tell them?"

"I will tell the kingdom once I have talked to the other Kings of the East, West and South"

"….Are you worried?"

Kai thought about it, sure he was worried about the situation of the problem, it is going to be a great deal that will happen in Future, but he didn't want to worry about it right now, he had to prepare for it and discuss it with the other Kings before he could tell the kingdom, so they don't go into a state of panic for that matter.

"I don't know, we certainly didn't ask for it to happen but we need to do act upon it for the future of my kingdom but it will lead to some losses"

"Alright, Kai" Tala said, standing up and turning towards the window looking down at the city below him.

Kai began to pace he room thinking about the situation, then an idea struck him in his head of a completely different cause.

"Hey Tala, am going to see Dranzer so we can train, want to join me?"

"Yeah, I want to see Wolborg, I hope he has been chewing on that new saddle I got him considering the last one he had is in shreds" Tala said rolling his eyes.

Kai smirked and started to head for the stables with the company of his old friend behind him.

By 10 minutes, Kai and Tala were finally outside in the castle gardens.

The gardens were absolutely covered in every single known flower anybody could think of. A mixture of every colour was there, but it wasn't only just flowers but also a mixture of trees and bushes. There were cobble paths snaked between various plants so each plant could be seen and awed in spectacular wonderment.

The gardens were one of Kai's favourite places to relax since not many people weren't there, hardly any noise corrupted the peacefulness of the garden so it was nice and quiet to let his thoughts run through his mind.

They moved on to the big fields further on outside the castle where there were large race tracks, jumping hedges and large hoops floating 50 to 70 feet in the sky. There were also a few shooting targets in the area where some seemed to be burnt or broken.

The two men continued to walk threw the fields where they passed a large crystal clear lake. However no animals inhabited the lake but were many large fountains and floating hoops surrounding and on top of the lake. Finally near the edge of the fields, stables at a great size were seen by the two men. The large wooden stables were big yet simple due to the formidable size of it. There were many doors around the sides of the stable, some were very big, some were regularly small yet some stayed averagely the same size as other doors.

Kai opened the largest doors of the stables which instantly showed a hall with many doors on both sides. All along the sides, candles drifted inside light blue glass spheres that floated along the walls and ceiling, brightening up the gloomy stable. They walked down the long hall, carpeted by dry hay and grass.

"Here's Wolborg's stall, meet me here when you got Dranzer" Tala says, opening a door illuminating a light blue colour and entered quietly closing the door behind him.

Kai continued along the hall, a light "pit-pat" as he walked towards Dranzers stall.

Kai finally stopped outside the auburn Oak door and stepped inside into a 20 foot surrounding forest paradise. The whole ground was littered in autumn leaves and twigs, which lightly crunched beneath Kai's feet. A large but short tree was distinctively seen upon the middle of the room. The tree seemed to be very old and worn, with many leaves turned into many shades of gold, red and yellow. Upon the old tree was a very scruffy looking nest though very large in size, almost as big as a carriage. It held many items including the strange and unusual item but mainly supported by sticks and leaves.

Kai placed both of his index fingers into his mouth and blew a high pitched whistle

A large cry replied back to his call, echoing the spaced out area of the forest made room. Kai turned upon the nest sitting on top of the unusual tree and looked at the mythical creature known as a phoenix. It had a strong, sharp beak, 4 legs with powerful talons, detailed beautiful long tail feathers and two mighty pairs of red wings. The creature flew down in a graceful flutter, landing facing Kai. He stroked the phoenix's head, feeling the natural golden armour that lined the upper part of its beak to the edges of its black eyes. Kai's expression grew to a smile oh his normally stern face as the phoenix nuzzled his hand happily.

"Dranzer" muffled Kai as he buried his face in the crook of Dranzers feathery neck, feeling the silk like feeling of the feathers.

"You and I are going training today and with Tala too. You'll be happy about this one, we have a new course today, it's around the forest and it's our most challenging one yet. Am sure you'll have fun beating _Wolborg _again"

Kai gazed up at his friend, Dranzers eyes which sparkled in delight started galloping towards the entrance, Kai following behind.

Dranzer waited impatiently by the Oak doors, scratching the doors with his long sharp claws leaving large gashes on the wooden frame.

As Kai opened the doors, Dranzer ran hurriedly down the halls and finally outside in the wintry atmosphere. Kai strode down the halls until he strode in front of the blue illuminated door in which Tala entered early before.

"Tala you ready yet?" Kai called outside the door before knocking the door twice waiting for his red head friend and companion.

The door burst opened unexpectedly, causing Kai to fall roughly to the floor as he heard a number of growls above him with a heavy weight shifting upon him uncomfortably but leaving quickly as the figure ran to the stable doors and leapt outside nosily.

Rubbing his head gently, Kai looked up at Tala annoyed seeing his friend. Tala was laughing at him with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Haha, sorry about that Kai, I didn't know that Wolborg was that anxious to go training today with you and Dranzer, Geez, has Dranzer been like that when you told him?"

Getting up from the floor, rubbing off various hay strands off his clothing Kai replied "Well he was excited, but not excited enough to run into me, oblivious that I was in his way _Tala_"

Tala smirked half jokingly and started walking towards the stable doors, Kai following in pursuit.

As the two men walked upon the snowy grounds, Dranzer and Wolborg seemed to be playing with each other, though Dranzer wasn't to happy that his wings were getting wet because of the snow but on the other hand Wolborg seemed to be having the time of his life. Wolborg was about the same size as Dranzer and had similar Natural gold armour on his face but was only situated on his forehead. His massive paws were bigger than Dranzers talons and could most likely crush a mans skull in one go along with his razor sharp claws. His white fur was almost the same as the snow which was useful for camouflage; however the most distinctive feature about Wolborg was his massive amount of thick Diamond armour situated on the sides of his back, above each of his paws, the sides of his face and the two spines on his back which had enough space between them for Tala to sit between. This certainly made Wolborg a very dazzling and frightfully powerful Bit Beast to anyone who dared challenge him but towards friends and companions, Wolborg acted as if he was only a pup.

"Wolborg..." Tala called warningly

Wolborg turned his large head towards the two men and walked towards them, sitting down in front of them.

"What you did to Kai before was wrong you know"

The white wolf tilted his head to the side in confusion

sigh "He doesn't even knew you were there, geez" Tala said to Kai then turned his gaze to his Bit Beast once again.

"Well even if you didn't know what you did, say sorry to Kai and make it good"

With that Wolborg strode to Kai with his head held high in the air and looked at him with strong eyes; Kai did the same. This silent competition went on for a few minutes until suddenly Wolborg came really close up to Kai's face. He licked him square middle in the centre of Kai's face with his long, wet tongue from the bottom to the top of his face. Wolborg looked happy and tottered back to Dranzer, his tail wagging happily. Kai on the other hand looked as if he would kill anything in a 20 metre radius with his eyes blazing dangerously red and baring his grounded teeth.

Tala, suppressing his laughter and breathing in a few deep breaths calmly said to Kai "There you go, see how nice he apologized!"

Kai turned his head very slowly to Tala, his expression still a mixture of anger and disgust.

"Just you wait till your able to make a proper bond with Wolborg, then you will see that was no apology"

Kai was one of the few who had made a deep bond with his Bit Beast which allowed him to talk to Dranzer telepathically through his mind, even from a great distance and could feel each others emotions. However this did have a consequence to it. If either one would get hurt that would mean that the other would receive the exact same pain as well and in a greater risk if one died the other would die simultaneously along side them as well. However there was a great advantage to it, the bond allowed the person with the bond to live an irregular longer life span for hundreds of years because the Bit Beasts life Span and these companionships were looked up at by many people.

"Well until then Kai" Tala said with a grin "let's get a move on with the training; I'm just itching to try out this new course built"

Kai's frown slowly turned into a smile as he thought of no reason to stay mad at them two. He liked Wolborg very much even though he acted like an idiotic wolf at times but he was sure Wolborg only did that because he liked him just as much.

Tala swung himself onto Wolborg in a heavy thump and turned back to Kai.

"Enough of playing around Kai, lets get going!"

Wolborg started running ahead towards the heavy thick mass of forest. Kai then called Dranzer who flew towards him and landed in front of him resting his wing on the floor to allow Kai to sit upon his feathery shoulders. Kai quickly positioned himself on Dranzer back and signalled him to go. With a few powerful strokes of Dranzers mighty wings, they were off flying towards the forest along with Tala and Wolborg running beneath them in an equal pace. Anxious to begin the new training they've waited for they begin the daily rivalry between themselves as they always do whenever they meet in training and draw the limits of their powers to the extreme to see who was the best of that day.

End of chapter 1 –

(A/N- Phew, my god, when was the last time I sent a chapter? Am getting so lazy. Anyway please review this chapter and wait for the next one to come up!)


End file.
